Será cierto lo que se dice de Ayako?
by Buffychan
Summary: Ayako hizo algo que logro su expulcion del equipo de basquetball, ¿Como lograran que Ayako vuelva?¿Sera cierto?¿Cual es la reaccion de Ryota? ADVERTENCIA!!: Capitulo 7: no recomendado para menores de 17 años. R/A. Por favor R/R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Esto se trata de Slam Dunk, los protagonistas son Ayako, Ryota y luego Haruko y Hanamichi.(protagonista indiscutible Ayako)  
  
¿Será cierto lo que se dice de Ayako?  
  
Era un día normal en la preparatoria Shojoku, excepto por la noticia que se comentaba:  
  
Chica: ¡¿Es cierto que suspendieron a Ayako?!  
  
2da. Chica: Si, yo también lo oí.  
  
Mientras tanto en los vestidores...  
  
- Buenos días capitán Akagui!  
  
- Buenos días, alguien sabe donde está ese tonto de Hanamichi!  
  
En eso entra Ayako muy furiosa y comienza a gritar a los cuatro vientos:  
  
- Es un idiota, como lo odio!  
  
-¿Qué te sucede Ayako?- pregunta confundido Ryota y a la vez sonrojado, ya que ese día Ayako se encontraba más linda que nunca, vestía un pantalón muy corto de jean que dejaba ver sus lindas piernas, unos tenis y una remera rosa medianamente corta. Su cabello como siempre estaba atado, pero no llevaba su gorra.  
  
A lo que ella responde aun más enojada:  
  
- Yaten me ama, qué tan horrible es eso!  
  
Todos estaban confundidos hasta Rukawa que se mantenía fuera de la conversación.  
  
En ese momento llegó el único, el increíble Hanamichi Sakuragui.  
  
- ¡Hola a todos llegó la salvación del equipo!  
  
- Querrás decir la perdición- dice Rukawa entre dientes.  
  
- ¿Qué, que dijiste zorro?  
  
- Nada, ya cállate que Ayako nos iba a contar algo- responde Rukawa sin cambiar de expresión.  
  
- Y desde cuando te interesa lo que diga Ayako?- pregunta intrigado Hanamichi  
  
A lo que Rukawa contesta:  
  
- Desde ahora.  
  
En ese momento comenzó a hablar Ayako:  
  
- Es que ayer a la salida...  
  
Recuerdo de ayer...  
  
- Hey!, Ayako, lindura espera.  
  
- Eh?, quién es?  
  
- Soy yo Taiki, qué no me recuerdas, nos conocimos hace unas semanas en la puerta de tu apartamento.  
  
- Claro!, cómo has estado?  
  
- Genial, y tu?  
  
- Bien, qué sucede  
  
- Bueno primero quería saber cómo te fue con ese chico que querías invitar a salir, y segundo, bueno.....  
  
Ayako roja con el primer comentario dice:  
  
- Qué?  
  
- Bueno es que tú asistes a la preparatoria Shojoku, verdad?  
  
- Sí, así es.  
  
- Bueno tú sabes que yo asisto a la preparatoria Kainan.  
  
- Sí, no me digas que no quieres ser mi amigo por esa razón.  
  
- No, no digas eso, es que bueno yo quería decirte que te cuides de Kodashi.  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿Quién es esa?  
  
- Una loca, que te odia por que su amado Yaten está enamorado de ti - en ese momento Taiki piensa que metió la pata hasta el fondo.  
  
-¿¡Qué!?, pero él me dijo que le interesaba una chica que siempre estaba con él y, bueno...  
  
- Bueno el asunto es que Kodashi se puso furiosa.- dice Taiki interrumpiéndola.  
  
Y en ese momento se escucha una voz muy rechinante:  
  
- Ayako, eres la causante de que mi amado Yaten no me corresponda.  
  
-¿Qué?- dice Ayako confundida  
  
- Como oíste, ahora la pagarás, tú debes ser tan débil como tu mediocre equipo.  
  
- Escucha- dice Ayako furiosa- puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero no te permito  
  
que insultes a mi equipo.  
  
Entonces comenzaron a pelear, Ayako recibió una bofetada de parte de Kodashi. Ayako se enojó aun más y ella la golpeó más fuerte, Taiki trataba de separarlas pero no podía y entonces...  
  
- Ayako!, qué haces?  
  
Era el superior de Ayako.  
  
- Voy a tener que acusarte con el director, ya deja a esa pobre chica!  
  
- No, espere- Ayako se alejó de Kodashi y Taiki para alcanzar a su superior, pero ya era tarde...  
  
Luego en la oficina del director:  
  
- Srta. Debo informarle que está suspendida durante una semana, no podrá asistir a clases ni entrenar al equipo.  
  
1 Fin del recuerdo  
  
- Entonces no estarás para el Torneo Nacional- dijo Ryota totalmente shokeado.  
  
- No, no estaré, pero los estaré observando - respondió Ayako casi llorando.  
  
- Esa idiota, cómo pudo insultarnos así- dijo Kogure (o como sea ()  
  
-Bueno me voy- argumentó Ayako apunto de llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
-No te preocupes se nos ocurrirá algo- responde Akagi con mucha calma.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Ayako llorando y con la cabeza baja, para que no notáran sus lágrimas y salío corriendo, antes de salir se topa con un chico delgado, alto, muy atractivo de cabello largo, rubio, de tez blanca y ojos azules(.  
  
- Ayako, no sé que decir...  
  
- No digas nada Yaten, vete, cómo pudiste sitarme con la escusa de entrenar, y luego me entero que quieres algo conmigo- dice ella llorando y ahogándose.  
  
- No, escucha lindura lo siento.  
  
- ¡No me digas lindura!- responde Ayako saliendo corriendo de los vestidores.  
  
Yaten se queda solo frente a todo el equipo de Shojoku mirándolo con mala cara.  
  
  
  
Fin del primer capítulo. 


	2. Aparece Yaten, aparecen los problemas!!

2 capítulo  
  
- Eh...!, disculpen por entrar así- dice Yaten muy nervioso.  
  
- Así que tú eres el idiota que se "enamoró" de Ayako y la metió en este enrriedo - acota Ryota muy molesto  
  
- Yo nunca quise perjudicar a Ayako, de verdad.... yo solo la amo..., en serio.- dice Yaten bajando la cabeza, en ese momento los mira con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustan a Ayako y dice:  
  
Escuchen, solucionaré esto y Ayako volverá a ustedes....y a mí- este último comentario lo dijo sin ganas, luego se fue sin decir más.  
  
Ese idiota, cómo pudo hacer eso a una chica como Ayako- rompe el silencio Hanamichi  
  
Rukawa, qué nunca lo habías visto?- le pregunta Kogure, el cuatro ojos(  
  
No, en realidad, bueno....no.  
  
Qué tonto es éste bueno para nada de Rukawa- comenta Hanamichi entre dientes.  
  
En ese momento Akagui dice:  
  
Tenemos que hablar con el superior, luego lo arreglaremos con el tal Taiki y esa Kodashi que fue quien comenzó el pleito.  
  
Sí!!- dijeron todos juntos con mucha seguridad, luego en el almuerzo.....  
  
- Qué????, dices que la suspendieron, Cómo pudo pasar hermano- pregunta confundida Haruko.  
  
Como oyes, te contaré como sucedió.  
  
Y así el gorila, digo Akagui le cuanto todo a su hermana con lujo de detalles, mientras Ryota, Rukawa y Hanamichi buscaban a Ayako.  
  
Ayako, éstas aquí?- pregunta Hanamichi en el vestidor de mujeres muy sonrojado.  
  
Mientras que Rukawa sin cambiar de expresión la fue a buscar al gimnasio.  
  
Ryota sale a buscarla al patio, ya casi no había nadie porque su receso se había terminado y para sorpresa de él allí estaba.  
  
Ayako, estás bien?  
  
Ryota, qué haces por aquí- pregunta ella sin mirarlo.  
  
Es que estaba, bueno.... preocupado por ti- responde más que sonrojado.  
  
Hay que lindo, no sabía que te preocuparía- le contesta ella.  
  
Es que, bueno...., siempre me preocupo por ti, puesto que tu me apoyas, quiero decir al equipo!, no me gusta verte así.  
  
Así cómo?  
  
Bueno, triste.- responde el defensor.  
  
Gracias- y en ese momento ella comienza a llorar, el pobre de Ryota no sabía que hacer hasta que ella dijo:  
  
Abrázame, por favor, contigo, con....., contigo me siento segura.  
  
También contigo me siento bien- luego Ryota la abrazó largo rato, hasta que comenzó a llover.  
  
Dios, me estoy mojando!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Ayako.  
  
Vamos hacia allá- dice Ryota señalando una puerta.  
  
Mientras tanto en uno de los corredores...  
  
Pobre Ayako, no pensé que le sucediera algo así a ella, es buena, a veces peleamos pero en fin- dice Haruko a su hermano y al tonto de Hanamichi que se les había unido, por cierto éste último miraba a Haruko con unos ojos.......  
  
Lo sé- responde Akagui  
  
Si, yo también lo sé Haruko, ja, jaaaaa- dice muy sonrojado Hanamichi, éste sólo quería que Haruko lo notara, él estaba aún más interesado en ella.  
  
Ya sé ésta tarde iré a su apartamento a hablar con ella- grita eufórica Haruko.  
  
Buena idea!- acota Hanamichi  
  
Fin del segundo capítulo. 


	3. La ayuda de una buena amiga.

3 capítulo  
  
Ya era muy tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, una chica caminaba sin rumbo hasta que....  
  
Hey!, Ayako, espera- grita una voz muy especial que Ayako conocía a la perfección.  
  
Hola Haruko, ¿qué haces?  
  
Me preguntaba si quisieras hablar de algo o de alguien.....  
  
Eh?  
  
Tú sabes, mi hermano ya me contó lo sucedido con esa chica- dice Haruko con la mirada baja.  
  
Gracias por preocuparte, por cierto, cómo andan las cosas con Hanamichi Sakuragui- acota Ayako con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
A lo que Haruko responde sonrojada:  
  
No sé de qué hablas.  
  
Vamos, por favor.....  
  
Y así siguen caminando y gritando hasta el apartamento de Ayako.  
  
Al llegar escuchan el teléfono sonar (me quedo una rima()Ayako va y contesta:  
  
Hola diga  
  
Ayako, soy yo Yaten, antes de que me cortes, conseguí que Kodashi le diga la verdad a tu superior y que solo te estabas defendiendo.  
  
No necesito que me consigas nada, Yaten, qué le pasó a la confianza que nos teníamos?- dice ella muy desilusionada y a la vez confundida.  
  
Yo sigo teniendo confianza en mi lindura, pero no me pidas amistad porque te amo.- dice él con una voz muy triste.  
  
Perdón por lo que dije hoy, no lo sentía, no te odio ni quiero que te alejes pero necesito tranquilidad para pensar.  
  
Lo sé, un momento habías dicho que me odiabas?- pregunta ya con buen humor Yaten.  
  
Tras una leve sonrisa ella dice:  
  
Nos vemos, gracias por lo que acabas de hacer por mí, digo por lo de Kodashi.  
  
No hay de qué.  
  
Y luego Ayako cortó.  
  
Parece que las cosas se arreglaron verdad?- pregunta Haruko.  
  
A lo que Ayako responde.  
  
Sí, creo que así es, pero un momento, aún no me contestas qué pasa con Hanamichi.  
  
Basta Ayako!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, bueno me gusta!!!!!!!!- dice Haruko sonrojándose  
  
Lo sabía.  
  
Es que tanto se me nota Ayako?  
  
Bueno, déjame decirte Haruko que él también está muy interesado en ti, ¿qué no te diste cuenta?- pregunta Ayako con cara de yo lo sé todo.  
  
Bueno no- responde ésta con cara de tonta- pero y tú con Ryota, hay por favor!, es casi obvio que les gustaría besarse como locos- dice Haruko muy seria.  
  
Claro que no!  
  
Claro que sí!  
  
Haruko, escucha aquí no estamos hablando de mí sino de ti, así que basta, ya tengo bastante con Yaten.  
  
Ayako, Ryota en un principio se metió al equipo sólo por ti- le explica Haruko.  
  
Bueno sabes, Hanamichi hizo lo mismo por ti, me lo confesó.  
  
No lo puedo creer, pero eso explica que el pobre sin saber jugar le interesara tanto, no me había dado cuenta de la parecida que somos Ayako.  
  
Sí, pero no lo estés comentando, ¿sí?- dice Ayako con cara de graciosa  
  
Claro, bueno se me hizo tarde será mejor que me valla, y no olvides ir mañana a hablar con el director Anzai (o como sea().  
  
Sí!, será una gran sorpresa para todos.- responde Ayako emocionada.  
  
Adiós!  
  
Cuando Haruko se iba se encontró con alguien....  
  
Ryota!, ¿qué haces por aquí?  
  
Ah!, hola Haruko sólo salí a dar un paseo.  
  
Ejem, no tiene nada que ver que el apartamento de Ayako se encuentra aquí- dice ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Hay no me había dado cuenta!- responde Ryota sonrojado.  
  
Ve a verla, le harás bien- dice Haruko.  
  
Luego ella sigue su camino y Ryota, bueno, Ryota se queda pensando un momento y luego se dirige al apartamento de su entrenadora.....  
  
Nota de la autora: A hablar, no se piensen otra cosa!  
  
Fin del 3 capítulo 


	4. Los sentimientos de Ryota

Capítulo 4  
  
1.1 Ayako estaba a punto de tomar un baño y entonces tocan a su puerta.  
  
Ah?, Quién puede ser a esta hora?  
  
Eh, eh, Ayako estás despierta?- hay qué pregunta la de este chico.  
  
Entonces la puerta se abre lentamente, era Ayako que vestía solo su bata (por supuesto cerrada).  
  
Ya sabía que eras tú Ryota- dice ella muy sonriente, al parecer le daba gusto verlo.  
  
Hola, sabes pasaba por aquí y entonces....  
  
Pasa, no te quedes ahí afuera- lo interrumpe, que chica frontal!  
  
Si, claro.- contesta él muy nervioso, no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente y qué era exactamente lo que debía decir?.  
  
Hay novedades respecto a lo de hoy Ayako?  
  
Sí, Yaten me llamó y lo arregló todo, Kodashi irá mañana a hablar con el director.- responde ella mientras cierra la puerta.  
  
Me alegro por ti y por el equipo!.  
  
- Pero que descortés soy, siéntate, quieres algo de beber.- dice ésta en un tono muy especial.  
  
No gracias, así estoy bien.  
  
Entonces él toma asiento en el sillón más cercano (era de los grandes) y ella también, permanecieron en silencio, hasta que...  
  
Ryota!  
  
Ayako!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Qué? habla tu primero Ryota.- dice ella sonrojándose.  
  
Bueno....- no sabía como decírselo- tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decirle que me gusta- pensaba.  
  
Qué te pasa te sientes mal?- pregunta Ayako preocupada-  
  
No es que, bueno....yo desde hace un tiempo te quería decir que tu, bueno que tu me gus..., Dios olvídalo.- al mismo tiempo que dice esto se pone de pie y va hacia la puerta pero algo se lo impide, era la mano de Ayako que lo tomaba del brazo.  
  
No te vallas Ryota, yo té... te tengo que decir algo- en ese momento Ryota la mira y...  
  
Ayako, escucha tu me gustas, me gustas mucho desde hace ya mucho tiempo y tal vez no me correspondas pero necesitaba decírtelo.- dice éste en tono de melancolía.  
  
Y tú a mí  
  
Qué dices?  
  
Que también me gustas Ryota, pero creí que tú nunca me corresponderías- dice ella  
  
Entonces él se vuelve a sentar junto a ella.  
  
Ayako no sabes que gusto me da oírte decir eso, estaba muy preocupado por ti, y creí que te gustaba Yaten o.... no sé- en ese momento Ryota es interrumpido por los labios de Ayako que se posaron sobre los suyos y así se dieron en beso interminable, era cada vez más apasionado hasta que.., el teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
  
Hay que inoportuno- pensaba Ryota.  
  
Hola, diga?  
  
Hola....Ayako soy yo, Haruko, estás con Ryota- pregunta maliciosamente.  
  
Sí, ¿cómo estás mamá?- responde Ayako para disimular- estoy bien, hablamos mañana, mánale mis saludos a mi papá....Hanamichi- el nombre de éste lo dijo casi como un susurro, pero Haruko lo entendió a la perfección.-  
  
Ayako, cómo le dices eso a una chica como yo!- responde sonrojada Haruko.  
  
Entonces portensé bien!- dijo la entrenadora a su amiga.  
  
Y ésta contesta:  
  
Como eres, mejor tú pórtate bien, están solos en tu apartamento y él es un chico muy apuesto y tú hace tiempo que no estás con alguien íntimamente hablando.  
  
Adiós!- responde Ayako roja como un tomate, mientras pensaba: ésta chica de donde sacó eso sobre mí, ay! Que vergüenza. Entonces colgó el teléfono.  
  
Pasa algo Ayako- pregunta Ryota.  
  
Nada, en qué estábamos?- dice ella muy sonriente. Entonces él la toma de la cintura y la acerca hacia su cuerpo y se besan otra vez- el beso se los dejo a su imaginación.  
  
Ambos caen en el sillón y...  
  
Ryota creo que debes irte, estaba a punto de tomar un baño, ya es tarde y mañana hay entrenamiento y estoy semidesnuda con un lindo chico en mi apartamento solos, ¿qué pensarán los vecinos?  
  
Esta bien- dice mientras se ponía de pie- pero sólo lo hago por ti y tu baño, y tal vez por tus vecinos....  
  
Entonces él se dirige hacia la puerta y se va sin decir más, pero cuando Ayako la iba a cerrar con llave se abre de repente y Ryota le da un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Casi olvido tu beso de buenas noches.- dice con un brillo especial en sus ojos.  
  
Hasta mañana!- responde ella.  
  
1.1.1 Al otro día en la preparatoria Shojoku  
  
Entonces estás diciendo que estarás en el Torneo Nacional!?- dice muy emocionado Kogure.  
  
Sí, así es superior Kogure- responde feliz Ayako ante la reacción de su superior.  
  
Bueno me alegro por ti Ayako, ahora todos a entrenar- grita gori, digo el capitán Akagui.  
  
Sí!!!!- responden todos juntos.  
  
Hola Ayako, ¿cómo pasaste la noche con... Ryota?- dice una vos en particular.  
  
A lo que Ayako responde:  
  
- Haruko!, deja de hacer eso, me asustaste y para tu información no hicimos nada malo.  
  
Entonces por qué no llegó aun Ryota dime- dice ésta con una sonrisa maliciosa.- es que lo cansaste..  
  
Basta Haruko!!!!!!!!!- Ayako pegó el grito del siglo provocando que todos los que estaban entrenando se viraran hacia ellas.  
  
Perdón!- dice Ayako cuando se da cuenta de lo que causó.  
  
Hola a todos!- Era Ryota y estaba de muy buen humor.  
  
A qué se debe esa cara amigo- pregunta Hanamichi que de vez en cuando se le escapaba una mirada hacia donde estaba Haruko.  
  
No te puedo decir ahora, pero luego te cuento- dice Miyagui susurrándole al oído a Hanamichi, luego ve a Ayako y le lanza un beso que sólo ella notó  
  
Fin del cuarto capítulo  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola, me llamo Buffy, éste es mi primer fanfic, así que espero no haberlos aburrido.  
  
Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leerlo y acepto críticas, sugerencias, etc.  
  
A buffy_chan2002@hotmail.com 


	5. La confución!

Capítulo 5  
  
  
  
Luego de la práctica los jugadores fueron a cambiarse, al rato sólo estaban en los vestidores Hanamichi y Ryota.  
  
Y cuéntame amigo Ryota, por qué tan sonriente?  
  
Bien, verás Hanamichi...yo...pues...y  
  
En ese momento entra Ayako:  
  
Chicos, no pueden estar aquí, ya tienen que irse  
  
Ayako, hola, estaba hablando con Hanamichi y ...  
  
No importa, ya tiene que irse- interrumpe Ayako algo molesta y a la vez preocupada.  
  
Bien, yo me voy- dice Hanamichi al sentir la tensión que se vivía en ese lugar.  
  
Ayako, te sucedo algo amor- Ryota intenta abrazar a la chica, pero ésta lo evita.  
  
Ryota, no quiero que se lo cuentes a todos.  
  
Pero Ayako, sólo era Hanamichi, y además, qué tiene de malo?  
  
Es que yo estoy algo confundida...  
  
Qué quieres decir?- pregunta él con una cara de preocupación muy obvia...  
  
Es que tu sabes los problemas que tuve, y además...  
  
Además, qué?- dice en tono seco.  
  
Yaten- dijo ella en voz muy baja  
  
Ya entiendo..- responde él y luego sale del lugar sin mirar atrás.  
  
Ayako al darse cuenta intenta seguirlo, pero sus piernas no responden...  
  
Ryota- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir casi como un susurro..  
  
Mientras tanto en el patio de receso...  
  
- Haruko, espera!  
  
Ah?, ah, hola Yohei!  
  
¿Cómo estás?  
  
Bien, gracias y tú?  
  
Bien, oye Hanamichi no habló contigo?  
  
No, no lo hizo, por qué?  
  
Por nada- dijo él mientras agitaba sus manos en señal de negación, en ese momento un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: que linda es, no me había fijado pero Hanamichi tiene buen gusto...  
  
Qué te sucede Yohei, estás bien?  
  
Eh', si, si, disculpa  
  
Bien, nos vemos tengo que irme.  
  
Bien adiós  
  
Ay, Yohei, qué te está pasando?- dice al mismo tiempo que se golpea suavemente la cabeza con su mano- es la chica de Hanamichi, pero es tan hermosa y...- sacude su cabeza- qué estoy pensando!  
  
Ya en la noche, Ayako estaba en su apartamento, estaba triste había llorado demasiado, en eso suena el teléfono y cuando atiende...  
  
Hola, si diga?  
  
Ayako?, hola soy yo Haruko, qué te pasa noto diferente tu voz.  
  
No es nada, qué sucede Haruko?  
  
Sólo te llamaba para saber cómo estabas, es que hoy me crucé con Ryota y tenía una cara de pocos amigos...  
  
Ah!, es que, bueno a ti te lo puedo decir, es que hoy él estaba en los vestidores junto con Hanamichi y ...- así le cuenta todo lo que sucedió.  
  
Ayako, por qué pensaste en Yaten, creí que te gustaba Ryota.  
  
No lo sé, pero estoy tan mal por Ryota, realmente siento algo por él, es algo inexplicable, pero Yaten, me siento culpable...  
  
Escucha, habla con Ryota, aclara las cosas y tómate tu tiempo para pensar...  
  
Pensar en qué?  
  
A quién quieres.  
  
Pero yo sólo quiero a Ryota.  
  
Bien y entonces por qué tanto escándalo Ayako?  
  
No sé, mira no sé nada, si?- responde la entrenadora con un tono muy histérico...  
  
Perdón, perdón, sabes creo que necesitas descansar.  
  
Perdóname Haruko, es que estoy tan harta de todo...  
  
Pero, de qué?, en la escuela te va muy bien, estás con un lindo chico, estamos muy bien en los partidos, qué puede ser?  
  
Bien, es que...  
  
Ayako!!!, basta de "peros y de es que..", de acuerdo?  
  
Lo siento, la verdad es que tienes razón, hablaré con Ryo-kun  
  
Ryo-kun?- dice Haruko con cara de what?  
  
Sí, así le digo y él me dice Aya-chan- (en el manga así le llama Ryota a Ayako)  
  
Bien adiós "Aya-chan"  
  
Adiós pequeña.  
  
NO me digas pequeña!!!!!!!  
  
Perdón Haruko, adiós- y ambas cuelgan sus respectivos teléfonos.  
  
En otro lugar no muy lejano, un hombre se encuentra recostado en su cama, traía el dorso desnudo y un pantalón de jean desabrochado...  
  
Era Ryota, éste pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido desde la primera vez que vio a Ayako, como se fue dando su relación y eso...  
  
En ese momento el teléfono suena...  
  
Hola, diga.  
  
Ryota Miyagui?- dice una voz muy gruesa.  
  
Si, ese soy yo, quién habla?- dice éste con su típico tono de soberbia.  
  
Aléjate de Ayako, si?  
  
Qué, quién habla?  
  
Jajaja, soy yo tonto, Hanamichi!!  
  
Tarado, me asustaste!  
  
Jejej, perdón!  
  
Hanamichi, no puedes estar hacien..., espera cómo sabes que Ayako y...  
  
Bien es que "Aya-chan" me lo contó, acabo de hablar con ella y me dijo lo que pasó, dijo que iba a hablar contigo, pero yo me adelanté.  
  
Tarado!  
  
Ya, no te enojes.  
  
Yo hablé con Haruko!  
  
EHHH!!!!!!, y qué pasó, qué te dijo mi amada Haruko?- dice el mono pelirrojo con su típico tono de voz cuando habla de Haruko.  
  
Jajajaj. Era broma, te pasa por tarado!  
  
Que malo eres "Ryo-kun"- responde Sakuragui con un tono burlesco en su voz.  
  
Y Ryota más que sonrojado sólo responde  
  
.........  
  
SÓLO RESPONDE:  
  
Qué vergüenza!  
  
Que idiota estás, no sé como Ayako te soporta!  
  
Bien, no lo sé, nos vemos mañana, si?  
  
Claro!, y cuidado no te pases con Ayako pervertido!  
  
No, nunca lo haría, aunque si ella me lo pide...  
  
Adiós  
  
Hasta mañana Hanamichi  
  
  
  
Fin del quinto capítulo.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Si estás leyendo esto es porque te gusto o te obligué, así que de igual manera gracias!  
  
¿Qué pasará con Ayako y Ryota? ¿Cuándo volverá Yaten? ¿Qué pasará con Haruko y Hanamichi? ¿Qué le pasa a Yohei con Haruko?  
  
Eso nadie lo sabe más que yo!  
  
Y quería agradecerle a Tatiana por darme fuerzas para seguir.  
  
Bye, críticas, dudas: buffy_chan2002@hotmail.com 


	6. Confesiones...

En este capítulo ya se tocan temas más adultos, así que ya saben.  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Al otro día en la practica del equipo de Shojoku:  
  
Ryota, espera necesito hablar contigo- dice Ayako...¡tímidamente!  
  
Qué quieres?- se limita a decir el jugador con su tono soberbio (estaba enojado)  
  
Es que yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer- dice acercándose a él.  
  
Está bien...  
  
Está bien?, sólo está bien!- responde ella alzando la voz...  
  
Qué quieres que diga?  
  
Ryota, eres imposible, sí, me equivoqué, pero te estoy pidiendo disculpas, qué te pasa ahora?  
  
Nada, me voy a entrenar...  
  
Vete el diablo...  
  
Ryota se alejaba cada vez más del lugar y de Ayako...  
  
Ayako?  
  
Eh?, ah!, hola Taiki...  
  
Cómo estás?  
  
Bien, qué haces aquí y cómo encontraste el gimnasio?  
  
Bueno, te venía a ver y me lo dijo una linda chica allá afuera- decía mientras señalaba hacia la puerta...  
  
Me alegra verte...  
  
Y a mí, te falta mucho para irte?  
  
No, ya termina la práctica...  
  
Bien te espero.  
  
De acuerdo!. Equipo aquí!  
  
Escuchen ya se viene los partidos de las preliminares tenemos que entrenar mucho, de acuerdo!- dice Akagi  
  
Sí!- gritan todos eufóricos, a excepción de Rukawa.  
  
Bien, vámonos- dice Kogure  
  
Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la escuela, era una tarde muy fría, Ayako se encontraba caminado con Taiki y Ryota los encontró!  
  
Jajaja, tienes razón Taiki, no lo había notado!  
  
Lo ves?  
  
Ayako!  
  
Ella voltea lentamente y se encuentra con Ryota...  
  
Ah!, hola  
  
Podemos hablar?  
  
No sé- Ayako mira a Taiki, éste se da cuenta de la indirecta y ...  
  
Yo me voy, mi novia me mata si hoy no llego temprano a su casa...  
  
Bien, adiós Taiki y me saludas a Ugami! (la novia de Taiki)  
  
Sí.- responde para luego irse  
  
Y bien, qué pasa, me dirás lo pésima que soy Ryota...  
  
Ayako, perdón por lo de hoy, si?, sé que soy muy caprichoso- dice con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mirando hacia abajo, en ese momento siente que ella se acerca y cuando alza su cara se dan un largo beso...demasiado largo....muy largo.  
  
Cuando al fin se separan. (bueno es un decir porque Ryota la estaba tomando de la cintura)  
  
Me acompañas a mi apartamento?  
  
Claro!  
  
Oye y quién era ese tipo?  
  
Estás celoso?  
  
Algo...  
  
Jajaj, era Taiki, mi amigo...  
  
Ah!, mejor que sea él y no Yaten, porque si lo veo...  
  
Tranquilo, ya...  
  
Y así camina hasta llegar a su apartamento, Ayako hace pasar a Ryota. (Nota de la autora, Aya-chan vive sola, su papá vive en EEUU y su mamá en Tokio)  
  
Comemos?  
  
Claro, yo cocino!  
  
Ryota, cocinas?  
  
Si, es que no es muy difícil y además, como mi mamá no está mucho en casa por su trabajo, bueno, me las tango que arreglar solo.  
  
Bien, te ayudo...  
  
Y así pasó el tiempo, comieron, se rieron, vieron televisión y...  
  
Ryota, sabes, a veces me siento sola, es decir, mis padres están lejos y solo tengo a la señora de al lado que me cuida, ella es muy amiga de mi padre así que él le encargo que me cuidara en su ausencia...  
  
Y tu madre?  
  
Bien, ella y mi padre están divorciados y bueno también viaja mucho.  
  
Ryota se acerca a Ayako y la abraza, notó que ella no estaba bien...  
  
Te quedarías conmigo por esta noche?  
  
A Ryota le sorprendío la pregunta...  
  
Claro, sólo deja que yo lo arregle en mi casa...  
  
Bien, el teléfono está por allá.  
  
Y así se las arregló, ya que dijo que se quedaría en casa de Hanamichi, pero para que el mono pelirrojo no arruinara nada lo llamó y....  
  
Qué!?  
  
Si, me quedaré con Ayako, pero no hagas tanto escándalo.  
  
Ah!, que pillo qué irán a hacer?  
  
Hanamichi no seas tonto, tengo que cortar, Ayako ya terminó de bañarse, adiós...  
  
Adiós- Hanamichi colgó el teléfono y su mente empezó a volar, por supuesto, pensaba en Haruko...  
  
Mientras tanto en el apartamento de la asistente del equipo de Shojoku, el silencio reinaba en la recámara de Ayako, habían mirado televisión, ahora sólo estaban abrazados...  
  
Hasta que ella rompe el silencio  
  
Ryota...  
  
Sí, dime  
  
Bien, alguna vez, tu...tu sabes has estado con...tu sabes...  
  
Ryota la mira extrañado...  
  
Si he estado con una mujer?  
  
Aja.  
  
Bien, si, si.  
  
Entonces no eres virgen...  
  
No, pasa algo, por qué lo preguntas, no me digas que estás celosa!  
  
Ja, claro que no- dice al mismo tiempo que lo empuja traviesamente...  
  
Y tú has estado con un hombre?- pregunta con algo de vergüenza  
  
Estoy contigo ahora...  
  
Sabes a lo que me refiero, si...has hecho el amor  
  
Bien, yo...  
  
Fin del sexto capitulo.  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Lo único que sé es que el próximo va a ser lemon...  
  
Críticas, dudas: buffy_chan2002@hotmail.com 


	7. Una noche juntos

Advertencia: el siguiente episodio es lemon, es decir, contiene sexo explícito, así que no es de tu agrado no lo leas.  
  
No aceptaré criticas.  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Bien Ryota, verás yo...  
  
Aya-chan, si te intimidé con la pregunta yo lo siento...  
  
No, no te preocupes de verdad está bien...  
  
Y entonces eres o no?  
  
Eh?  
  
Si eres virgen o no  
  
Yo si, si soy virgen...  
  
En ese momento Ayako voltea para encontrarse con la mirada profunda de los ojos del que, ahora, era su novio...  
  
- Esto sonará cursi y todo eso, pero quiero esperar al indicado, además, no me consideraba lo suficientemente madura para hacer algo de esa importancia...hasta este momento...  
  
Ryota, que hasta ese momento estaba mirando los ojos de su chica, se alejo un poco...  
  
Sucede algo Ryota, dije algo que te molestó?  
  
No, no es eso amor, es que dijiste " hasta este momento" y no sé si es lo que estoy pensando...  
  
Te refieres si ahora estoy lista?, pues la respuesta es sí...  
  
Ayako, yo no quiero que te sientas presionada...  
  
No, de verdad, me siento lista y creo que eres el indicado- este el último comentario lo hizo en voz baja y mirando hacia un lado.  
  
Ayako, no sé que decir  
  
No digas nada entonces- y con un brusco movimiento lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, quedando Ryota sobre ella...  
  
Entonces comenzaron a besarse cada vez más, ella comenzó a desabrocharse su blusa y él acariciaba las piernas de Ayako, entonces él se quitó los pantalones (ya no traía remera)...  
  
Espera Ryota, tienes, tú sabes, protección...  
  
Bien, yo...  
  
Si tienes, ves de todas formas era lo que buscabas- dice con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro...  
  
Ayako, juro que no quería llevarte a la cama, yo de verdad siento algo por ti...- pero fue interrumpido por los fogosos besos de su compañera...  
  
Ayako estaba tratando de quitarse su ropa interior cuando las fuertes manos del guardador se posaron sobre sus caderas y comenzaron a quitárselas lentamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas, cuando ya se la había quitado ella se desabrochó su sostén dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pechos. Los rayos de la luna entraban por una de las ventanas de la habitación, ellos se acomodaron en la cama, Ryota se alejo un poco y sentó al borde de esta para poder colocarse el condón, cuando todo estuvo listo él se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle su cuello, bajando hacia sus pechos, comenzó a lamerlos y besarlos, los acariciaba muy delicadamente, ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer, él seguía bajando, lamía todo el abdomen de la chica.  
  
Cuando estaba por llegar a su vagina, ella puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ryota, él la miró y ella con su dedo le hizo una señal de que se acercara, entonces se recostó junto a la chica.  
  
Ahora me toca a mí- le dijo convencida  
  
Comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo como loca. La chica comenzó a bajar cada vez más, él se sentía en otro mundo, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido que excitó más a su compañera que ya estaba besando su pecho musculoso, se dirigió hacia su abdomen bien marcado, notó que Ryota tenía una erección, así que miró fijo al rostro de él con un brillo especial en los ojos, era una mezcla de sentimientos amor, temor, vergüenza, lujuria.  
  
El chico lo notó, pensó que ya era el momento así que la tomó por la cintura y con un rápido movimiento se posó sobre ella, Ayako puso sus piernas a un lado de la cintura de Ryota, él comenzó a besarla y en ese momento introdujo la punta de su pene en la entrada de la vagina femenina y comenzó a meterlo con lentitud en lo que sería su prisión por algunos minutos, luego tomo impulso e introdujo su pene lo más que pudo en el cuerpo de su ahora mujer, Ayako hizo una mueca de dolor y se aferró a la espalda de él, clavando sus uñas en la piel de Ryota.  
  
Ella gritó, al principio era un grito de dolor, pero se transformó en uno de placer, al oírlo Ryota se excitó mucho más y comenzó a moverse más fuerte, ella sentía mucho dolor, pero también empezó a moverse provocándole un gran placer a él; en ese momento el orgasmo llegó simultáneamente para ambos amantes. Empezaron a moverse más rápido, de pronto Ayako estaba sobre Ryota, ella se sentó sobre él, y con cada movimiento pensaban en lo maravilloso de esta experiencia.  
  
Luego de un tiempo ella cayó exhausta sobre el pecho de Ryota, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Ayako se acomodó junto a él, el chico colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ayako y se besaron tiernamente en los labios. Estaban cubiertos solo por una delgada sabana, pues las demás cobijas quedaron esparcidas por todo el piso de la habitación.  
  
Te amo- murmuró Ayako  
  
Yo te amo mucho más- respondió el defensa de Shojoku  
  
Ryota?  
  
Si, dime  
  
Prométeme que estarás siempre a mi lado, si?- dice mientras miraba a los ojos de Ryota.  
  
Claro que si, cómo podría vivir sin ti- acotó el muchacho que estaba perdido en la dulce e inocente mirada de su chica.  
  
Ryota?  
  
Si?  
  
Esto no se lo cuentes a Hanamichi eh!- dice con un tono burlón  
  
Qué?, bueno prometo no hacerlo!  
  
Mejor, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere que perdí mi virginidad y que tú eres el responsable mi amor...  
  
Ja!, pero si puedo decirles que estamos saliendo, no?  
  
Déjame responderte eso- en ese momento Ayako lo besa apasionadamente, poniéndose sobre él (otra vez) y comenzando a acariciar a Ryota entonces:  
  
Ayako, debo ir a al baño  
  
Ahora?. Que chico inoportuno!  
  
¿No linda, mira voy a darme un baño, te molesta?  
  
No, ve... - dice muy poco conforme  
  
Vienes conmigo?- dice Ryota que había recostado a Ayako  
  
Jaja, no gracias.- dijo riéndose entre dientes  
  
Él salió de la cama, se cubrió con una toalla que estaba tirada en el suelo y...  
  
Ayako?  
  
Qué pasó?  
  
Aya-chan ya no pensaste en cómo va a ser nuestra relación de ahora en adelante?- dice apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
  
No, pero va a ser mucho mejor créeme-  
  
Ayako!- dice Ryota como de costumbre con esa mirada especial, Ayako estaba envuelta en las sábanas, su cabello estaba alborotado y se notaba su buena figura.  
  
Qué miras?  
  
Ah?, nada sólo te contemplaba amor  
  
Crees que halla alguna tienda abierta a las...- se fija en su reloj de pulsera- tres de la madrugada.- dice ella  
  
Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Es que tengo ganas de comer helado...- acota esta con cara de niña.  
  
Ayako, no voy a salir a estas horas,  
  
Tanto te molesta, es que no me quieres hacer feliz?  
  
No, no es eso linda, es que...- en ese momento fue interrumpido por ella.  
  
No importa, vamos ve  
  
Aya-chan eso no tiene sentido, qué dices, vamos es tarde  
  
Y qué hacemos para matar el tiempo?- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa que enloqueció a Ryota.  
  
Oye me sorprende de ti, chica siempre tAAAAAnnnn centrada haciendo esas proposiciones- dijo en tono burlón  
  
Basta, aunque en realidad no deberíamos- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Ryota  
  
En ese momento suena el teléfono  
  
Quién demonios será?- dice Ryota que ya estaba besando a Ayako  
  
No lo sé, sabes si atendemos lo sabremos- agrega ella, cuando se estaba por parar Ryota dice:  
  
Yo voy no te preocupes...  
  
Entonces se dirige a la sala y entre que se llevó una mesa, 2 sillas por delante y se calló:  
  
Ryota, Dios, Enciende la luz!- grito Ayako desde su alcoba.  
  
El teléfono seguía llamando...  
  
Hola?...hola, diga....hoooolaaaaa- parece que cortó- pensó.  
  
Quién era?- preguntó Ayako que estaba junto a él, llevaba puesta una bata color blanco, corta y bastante insinuante.  
  
No sé, cortó.  
  
Ya llamará luego- dice mientras se dirigía hacia otro cuarto.  
  
- Oye Aya-chan?  
  
Si, dime- gritó desde la cocina  
  
Toda tu ropa es así?  
  
¿ Así cómo?  
  
Bien, así de, cómo decirlo, provocativa...  
  
¡Óyeme!, qué te pasa- dice ella asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.  
  
Lo siento amor- dice éste con una mano detrás de la cabeza.  
  
Ummm- dice mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
Ja, ja, no te enojes-  
  
No me enojo Ryo-kun, es sólo que...- en eso volvió a sonar el teléfono.  
  
Deja yo atiendo Ryota, tu ve a la cocina y tráeme algo de jugo, si?  
  
Bien.- dice resignado.  
  
Ayako se acerca a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono y atiende..  
  
Diga?  
  
Ayako? Ah...ah-  
  
Taiki?, qué sucede, por qué estás tan agitado?  
  
Ah..ahh, escucha algo pasó, vine a buscar a Yaten al gimnasio de la preparatoria, y me encontré a una pandilla, y digieron que ya se encargaron de Yaten, ahora estoy en la casa de Ugami .  
  
Estás bien?  
  
Si, pero estoy preocupado por Yaten.  
  
Taiki, qué hacías ahí a estas horas?- dice ella retándolo, pero bajando el tono de voz para que Ryota no la escuchara.  
  
Mira, no puedo decirlo.  
  
Bien, pero...- en ese momento alguien le arrebata el teléfono a Ayako.  
  
Ryota!- dice sorprendida.  
  
Oye tú qué quieres?- pregunta Ryota con la soberbia que lo caracteriza.  
  
Quién demonios eres?  
  
Qué te importa deja a Ayako en paz.  
  
Ryota basta ya, dame ese maldito teléfono en este instante- decía Ayako tratando de quitarle el teléfono al chico.  
  
Escucha idiota no quiero hablar contigo, así que pásame con Ayako!  
  
Claro que no...- en eso Ayako logra arrebatarle el teléfono a Ryo-kun.  
  
Taiki?, escucha tranquilo, estaré atenta a cualquier llamado- dice preocupada.  
  
No te preocupes lindura gracias-  
  
Ayako sonríe levemente y acota:  
  
Bien, cuídate-  
  
Gracias eres la mejor.  
  
Adiós Taiki- dijo shokeada por lo ocurrido  
  
Ryota estaba muy molesto y sólo miraba a Ayako...  
  
Fin del séptimo capítulo. 


	8. Regresan los problemas

Capítulo 8  
  
Qué demonios quería ese Taiki?- pregunta el jugador muy molesto y cruzando sus brazos, Ayako notó que la mirada de Ryota cambió, ya no era esa mirada cálida, sino que estaba muy molesto, sí, estaba celoso.  
  
Ryota, sólo me pidió que le hiciera una favor- responde Ayako imitando la pose del chico.  
  
¿A estas horas?- decía mientras bajaba sus brazos.  
  
Si, es mi amigo y no hay problema que me llame a esta hora, así que basta mi deportista celoso- dice con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro que derritió al muchacho y no pudo evitar sonreír también.  
  
Así me gusta.  
  
- Bien ahora...no sé que hacer!- dice mientras se derrumbaba en el sillón que estaba junto a ella.  
  
Aya-chan, qué pasó?- preguntó Ryota mirándola tiernamente  
  
Em?, ah!, es que Taiki me dijo que ... Yaten, oh Dios!- en ese momento puso sus manos en su cara y dejó escapar unas lágrimas, Ryota al notar esto se acerca, se sienta junto a ella y pone su mano en el hombro de la chica.  
  
¿ Qué Ayako, qué pasa amor?-  
  
Es que Taiki fue al gimnasio de la preparatoria Kainan buscando a Yaten y al llegar encontró a unos sujetos extraños y ellos le dijeron que ya se habían encargado de él, Ryota estoy muy preocupada...  
  
Amor tranquilízate- dice mientras la abraza fuertemente.  
  
RinG....RinG..(era el timbre)  
  
Quién podrá ser ahora?- cuestiona Ryota.  
  
Yo voy- dice Ayako y se dirige hacia la puerta...  
  
Al abrirla alguien cae sobre ella...  
  
Yaten!, oh dios, estás bien, por favor- dice muy asustada.  
  
A...aya..ayako, por favor.- él estaba muy golpeado y sangraba demasiado.  
  
Ryota ayúdame!- gritó ella  
  
Ryota que hasta ese momento estaba perplejo raciona y va a ayudarla. Ryota toma a Yaten y lo lleva hasta el sillón más grande, Ayako se sentó junto a él.  
  
Ryota, por favor tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios, está en aquella habitación- decía mientras señalaba a una puerta; Ryota sólo asentía con la cabeza y corría a donde Ayako le indicaba.  
  
Ayako, quieres que llame a un médico?- dijo Ryota  
  
Si, creo que es lo mejor- decía mientras miraba a Yaten muy asustada, luego levantó su cabeza y miró a Ryota.  
  
No...no, Ayako, estoy bien, no quiero que te alejes de mí-  
  
Yaten!- y volvió a mirarlo.  
  
De...ver...dad no te pre..o cupes- dijo muy débilmente.  
  
Oh! cielos Yaten, qué ocurrió?  
  
Fue un arreglo de cuentas, sólo eso-  
  
Bien, ahora vas a estar bien, pero es necesario que veas a un médico, no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara por ser un chico tan terco- dijo mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente  
  
No, por favor...oh!- se quejó él.  
  
Bien, pero mañana irás a ver a un doctor, me lo prometes -  
  
Si, te lo prometo lindura.  
  
Ryota que estaba presenciando TAN linda escena no pudo evitar encelarse.  
  
Ejem- hizo un ruido como tratando de esclarecer su voz (sí como no)  
  
Ayako, necesitas ayuda- dijo muy molesto  
  
Ayako mira a Ryota y se da cuenta de lo que pasa.  
  
Ryota no otra vez, por favor.- y comenzó a curar a Yaten.  
  
Ya estaba saliendo el sol y con él un nuevo día.  
  
Ayako se había quedado a cuidar a Yaten toda la noche y era obvio que estaba muy cansada, así que hoy no iría a la escuela ni a la práctica del equipo.  
  
Ryota, ya es tarde, irás o no?  
  
Bien, creo que si, tu no te preocupes yo hablaré con el profesor Anzai- dijo mientras se cambiaba en el cuarto de Ayako.  
  
Gracias, amor disculpa- decía mientras abrazaba a Ryota por detrás.  
  
Disculparte, por qué?- se dio vuelta y la abrazó  
  
Porque todo en mi vida son problemas- le comentaba mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho del jugador.  
  
Ja! Por Dios, hola soy Ryota Miyagi mi amor, yo debería llamarme Ryota Problemas Graves- entonces levantó la cabeza de Ayako tomándola por el mentón y la beso muy suavemente, luego suave, luego no tan suave hasta hacerse más apasionado (N/A estos dos no tiene remedio -_-U), pero no se dieron cuenta que una persona muy especial los estaba observando.  
  
Ayako?  
  
Eh?, oh Yaten, no debes levantarte- dijo mientras se separaba de Ryota.  
  
Sólo quería agradecerte, me voy- y se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.  
  
No Yaten espera, por favor...- y salió a buscarlo.- no te vayas, hoy yo voy a acompañarte a ver al doctor  
  
No Ayako gracias, pero ya hiciste demasiado- dijo sin siquiera mirarla.  
  
Bien, no sé que decir o hacer Yaten, esto es extraño- decía mientras agachaba su cabeza y alzaba su tono de voz-  
  
Yaten volteo y miró a su siempre amiga y ahora... ya no era "su" amiga Ayako, sino que era la mujer que amaba, "que amo" pensaba.  
  
Ayako, qué es lo extraño?  
  
Ella alzó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente, Ryota estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirando esta escena.  
  
Lo extraño es que ya no seas mi amigo, es decir, para mí siempre serás mi mejor amigo, pero lo haces tan difícil.  
  
Ayako, no me pidas amistad, basta, demonios basta!!!!- dijo gritando. Ayako se sobre saltó ya que no esperaba esa reacción de Yaten. Ryota se acercó a él y se interpuso entre Yaten y Ayako.  
  
Creo que estás un poco exaltado, así que cálmate.- le dijo.  
  
Ryota no te metas- le suplicó Ayako que estaba tomando del brazo a Ryota.  
  
Yo me voy- dijo Yaten  
  
No, vamos a hablar-  
  
De qué Ayako, ya no hay nada más que hablar.  
  
Si, si lo hay, qué demonios estabas haciendo a esas horas en el gimnasio de la preparatoria-  
  
Ya lo sabrás, muy pronto, oh! y quería decirte Ryota que jugaste muy bien contra la escuela Kainan, pero en fin, no fue suficiente- se da vuelta y mira fijo a Ryota- perdieron.  
  
Eres un idiota!- Ryota se zafa de Ayako y toma a Yaten por la sudadera.- repítelo imbécil  
  
Ryota él está lastimado, por favor- decía Ayako.  
  
Ja, que tonto, ya verás lo que les espera a ti y a tu equipo.- se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir.- Ayako, gracias otra vez.- y se fue golpeando la puerta al salir.  
  
Fin del octavo capítulo.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Creo que creé a un monstruo, pero en fin. Gracias por leerlo, o por sólo abrirlo.  
  
Bien quería informarles que voy a poner algún que otro partido (aunque no estoy segura).  
  
Otra cosa ya a partir del décimo capítulo voy a dejar a un lado a Ayako, Ryota y Yaten para concentrarme en Haruko, Hanamichi y...¡Yohei!, sí, voy a hacer un triángulo amoroso, qué sucederá?  
  
Bien sin más que decir: Ja ne  
  
Mi dirección es: buffy_chan2002@hotmail.com  
  
Por favor escríbanme a esa dirección!!!!!. 


	9. ¿Ya todos lo saben?

Capítulo 9  
  
Ya en los vestidores, Ryota estaba cambiándose y meditando sobre lo ocurrido.  
  
Qué demonios quiso decir ese imbécil con que lo lamentaremos- se preguntaba hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
Hola amigo Ryota!  
  
UM?, ah hola Hanamichi- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
Y bien?- dijo mientras ponía su mano alrededor del cuello de Ryota.  
  
Y bien, qué?- dijo zafándose.  
  
Tú sabes, te quedaste en la casa de Ayako, y veo que ella no vino, sino ya me la hubiera cruzado!  
  
Ya déjame y vamos a entrenar, sino el capitán Akagi se molestará.- anunció mientras salía.  
  
Bien- dijo resignado y siguió a su amigo.  
  
Ya en el gimnasio...  
  
Bien, empecemos- gritó Akagi  
  
Espera Akagi, Ayako aún no a llegado- interrumpió Kogure.  
  
Si, es cierto.- asintió el gorila- bien, esperémosla, no creo que llegue muy tarde.  
  
No, ella hoy no vendrá- acotó Ryota.  
  
Ehm, Y sabes por qué?- lo interrogó Akagi.  
  
Bien...verás...es que no se sentía muy bien- respondió nervioso.  
  
Bien, entonces a entrenar!-  
  
UFF!, que alivio- pensó.  
  
Oye Ryota- lo llamó Mitsui- cómo sabes que ella no está bien, acaso la viste- le dijo maliciosamente.  
  
EH?- el chico se sorprendió por la pregunta de su compañero.  
  
Si, vamos, no mientas- y comenzó a codearlo.  
  
No sé de qué hablas Mitsui!  
  
Vamos no te hagas Miyagi.  
  
Siguieron así casi toda la práctica. Era un día común, Akagi regañaba a Hanamichi por las estupideces que hacía (N/A sé que son estupideces, pero es un genio, admítanlo) esta ya estaba casi llegando a su fin...  
  
Bien, todos aquí!- gritó el gorila- escuchen sé que perdimos contra la preparatoria Kainan. Pero no se desanimen, lograremos ganar el Campeonato, estoy seguro.  
  
Sí, creo que Akagi tiene toda la razón- lo apoyó Kogure  
  
Tienes razón- se escuchó, todos se dieron vuelta para ver quien era.  
  
Aya-chan!- exclamó Ryota.  
  
Ayako- dieron Kogure y Akagi al unísono.  
  
Y ante la mirada atónita de todo el equipo (y demás personas presentes) Ayako se acercó a Ryota y lo beso en los labios mientras lo abrazaba, Ryota la tomó de la cintura y le correspondió. Todo el mundo estaba anonadado, hasta Rukawa que creía que estaba soñando.  
  
No puedo creer que ese enano esté con ella- pensaba, claro que su cara no mostraba reacción alguna.  
  
Así que no me equivoqué, mmm ese Miyagi- pensaba Mitsui.  
  
Qué es esto??- se preguntaba el gorila.  
  
A....ayako y...y él??- pensaba una y otra vez Kogure, hasta que alguien rompe el silencio.  
  
Bien hecho amigo Ryota- gritó Hanamichi, mientras se acercaba para felicitarlo.  
  
Ryota y Ayako miraban Sakuragui con cara de contentos y algo confundidos.  
  
UM, pero que linda escena- se escuchó una voz algo chillona. Todos se viraron hacia donde provenía y...  
  
Yaten!- dijo sorprendida Ayako, el chico llevaba el uniforme de juego de la preparatoria Kainan; y lo acompañaba Kyota.  
  
¿Qué demonios quieren aquí?- gritó Miyagi  
  
Veamos- dijo Yaten llevándose su mano hacia su barbilla- verás te dije que me las pagarías, así que sólo voy a vencerte en partido de 1 contra1... y para hacerlo más interesante el que gane se queda con Ayako, qué me dices.  
  
Maldito infeliz.- le respondió Ryota  
  
UYY, estás con tu novia, sé más respetuoso- dijo Kyota burlonamente. (N/A al fin se dignó a hablar éste chico)  
  
Ya cállate mono salvaje- le grita Sakuragi mientras se acercaba a Kyota y una vena sobresalía de su frente.  
  
A quién le dices "mono salvaje", mono pelirrojo?- grita Kyota poniéndose enfrente de Hanamichi, también con una vena sobresaliente en su frente.  
  
Yaten, ya vete por favor- le suplica Ayako  
  
Así que tú eres Yaten- acota "el gorila"  
  
Quién es este tipo que parece un gorila?- pregunta Yaten con cara de "what?"- y ese se parece a un zorro- dice señalando a Rukawa- qué es esto un zoológico?- acota con cara de bobo.  
  
Algo así- dice Ayako distraída, luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo y como quedo enfrente de todos- ehh?, Yaten, ya basta cómo puedes decir eso del Capitán Akagi y de Rukawa?  
  
No te hagas Ayako- se burla Yaten  
  
Yaten, qué demonios te pasa, tú no eras así, eras la persona más agradable que conocía, hasta llegué a contarte lo que nunca le dije a nadie, te confié todo.  
  
Ayako, creo que no entiendes, yo me enamoré de ti, sé que traicioné la amistad que teníamos, pero no puedo evitar quererte, mira, gracias a ti entré al equipo, claro que Maki me ayudó muchísimo, pero tú fuiste la persona que se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche ayudándome, la que me escuchaba y soportaba- mientras decía esto, él se acercaba a ella- y una noche, ahí estabas, ya no eras mi amiga, la chiquilla que me ayudaba, sino que me di cuenta de que ya eres toda una mujer, de lo hermosa que eres, me deslumbraste, quedé hipnotizado y no pude hacer más.- se detuvo frente a ella y le levantó el rostro- te amo...  
  
Ayako sólo lo miraba y no racionaba, estaba muy sorprendida, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así.  
  
Yaten yo... lo siento, pero tu sabes que yo quiero a.. Ryota- dijo desviando la mirada.  
  
Lo sé, por eso sólo quiero vencerlo una vez, por lo menos para sentir victoria sobre él sólo una vez, quiero probar que por lo menos soy mejor que él en algo, aunque él se llevó lo mejor, a mi lindura...  
  
Yaten...  
  
Lejos de aquí, más precisamente a unas 8 calles de la escuela, se encuentra una linda jovencita...  
  
Haruko!- ella voltea y ve a...  
  
Yohei!, qué haces por aquí?  
  
Bien, quería hablar contigo, te importa si te acompaño a...??  
  
Mi casa, voy a mi casa.- responde la chica sonriendo.  
  
Bien- Yohei nuevamente estaba perdido en la inocente mirada de Haruko, esa chica que sólo vio con ojos de amigo, de un buen amigo- (pensando) nunca me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es, esos ojos...  
  
Yohei, estás bien?  
  
Sí, yo sólo...  
  
Fin del noveno capítulo. 


	10. Los amores de Haruko

Capítulo 10  
  
Bueno Haruko...yo...la verdad es que  
  
Qué sucede Yohei?- pregunta algo alterada Haruko  
  
Eh??, te sucede algo?- pregunta él un poco preocupado- se habrá dado cuenta?- pensaba  
  
Haruko ya más calmada y en voz dulce le dice:  
  
No, es que con esto de que perdimos contra Kainan mi hermano está imposible y bueno, parece que su mal humor es contagioso- le explica mientras le dedica una linda sonrisa a Yohei...  
  
Éste se había sonrojado  
  
N/A: Armemos esto:  
  
Haruko le sonríe a Yohei, de acuerdo es normal.  
  
Yohei le sonríe a Haruko y la busca...bien también es normal, pero hay algo que no encaja....YOHEI SE SONROJÓ!!!!!! Bueno, bueno, ya me calmé u_u, no es muuuuuy normal que digamos, pero mejor lean la historia.  
  
Bueno yo creo que una chica tan hermosa como tu no debe de malhumorarse- dice Yohei MUY avergonzado y con su mano detrás de la cabeza.  
  
Gracias, que lindo de tu parte Yohei.- responde ella algo ¿confundida?, no, estaba nerviosa.  
  
JE, JE-  
  
Bien, ya estamos por llegar a mi casa...  
  
Sí, lo sé  
  
Eh? Lo sabes?- pregunta Haruko intrigada  
  
EH?, Digo, es que me dijiste en una ocasión que quedaba por aquí- dice él nervioso.  
  
Ah!- responde ella satisfecha por esa respuesta.  
  
(Yohei pensando): - UFF, de la que me salvé, ella no sabe la vez que acompañamos a Hanamichi a su casa... no lo sabe... - y volvió a quedarse como un "taradúpido" mirándola.  
  
Yohei, insisto, qué te sucede, te sientes mal?- dice al mismo tiempo que coloca su delicada mano sobre la frente del muy apenado muchacho.  
  
No Haruko estoy bien- y retrocede algo ¿asustado?  
  
Esta bien... no quise incomodarte.- dice muy confundida  
  
No, no es eso, estoy bien Haruko, no te preocupes- y le sonríe como de costumbre.  
  
Bien, en fin, aquí es- decía mientras se detenía en una casa con rejas.  
  
Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegó nuestra salida.- responde él y se da media vuelta, pero...  
  
Yohei?  
  
Si?- y la mira de reojo  
  
Te gustaría pasar... verás mi hermano llega hasta muy tarde así que por eso no te preocupes.  
  
Bien yo...- comenzó a dudar  
  
Mis padres tampoco están.  
  
Bien, creo que no habrá problema  
  
Bien pasa- le sonrió una vez más ella  
  
Ya en la casa...  
  
Ponte cómodo, yo voy a cambiarme, ¿me esperarías?  
  
Claro Haruko, ve tranquila  
  
Bien gracias- y sube a su habitación mientras que Yohei se acomoda en uno de los sillones de la sala. Él comienza a pensar en lo mismo que piensa hace meses: Cómo pude fijarme en ella, es mi amiga, NO es más que eso es... es... la chica que ama mi mejor amigo, no debo pensar en ella, pero no puedo evitarlo es tan hermosa y simpática, su personalidad me envuelve y cada vez que la veo no puedo hacer más que amarla- mientras pensaba esto se sonrojaba cada vez más- es muy dulce e inteligente, además nos llevamos genial y..  
  
Yohei, estás bien?- una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos, era ella, su obsesión, su Haruko.  
  
EH?, si, si, perdón.- contestó muy nervioso, Haruko se veía hermosa (como de costumbre) traía una falda corta color rojo escarlata, una camisa ajustada (mucho) blanca con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados. Tenía unos zapatos negros de tacón y una boina. del mismo color (  
  
Yo insisto a ti te pasa algo y creo que saber qué es- dice muy seriamente la chica..  
  
Lo sabes?? - interroga un muy preocupado Yohei mientras piensa: Dios, se dio cuenta, estoy muerto, qué haré, se dio cuenta de que ella me gusta..  
  
Sí, lo sé... presiento que tiene que ver con una linda chica que te trae loco...verdad?- dice pícaramente mientras le guiña el ojo.  
  
No se dio cuenta- susurró y entonces la miró a los ojos- Verás Haruko, yo he querido decirte que...  
  
Qué cosa Yohei?- dice mientras se acomoda a su lado.  
  
Bueno... a ti te gusta Hanamichi??  
  
EH???- la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa u_u  
  
Bueno yo... lo siento no quise incomodarte, solo quería saber si sentías algo por él, pero olvídalo, no quise incomodarte, perdón...  
  
No, no hay problema. Mira te seré sincera, sí, Hanamichi me gustaba, no sé cómo ni cuando pasó, pero olvidé a Rukawa y comensé a fijarme en él, pero eso ya pasó...- dijo sonrojada.  
  
Cómo que ya pasó?- interroga un muy serio Yohei  
  
Sí, eso fue hace un tiempo me di cuenta que él ya no me gusta, creo que nunca me gustó, tal vez creí que si, pero no, se entiende?  
  
Bueno, no mucho- dice Yohei con más duda que antes.  
  
Bueno quiero decir que necesito a alguien diferente.- le explica  
  
Diferente?, explícate Haruko  
  
Bien alguien más maduro, alguien diferente.  
  
Alguien como yo?- dice él.  
  
Cómo?- responde sorprendida.  
  
Fin del décimo capítulo.  
  
N/A: Bien, antes que nada HOLA!!!!. Segundo voy a aclarar que mi personaje favorito de Slam Dunk es Ayako y por supuesto Ryota, bueno y un poco Sendoh...y Kyota....y Hanagata....y Mitsui y Kogure ¬¬. Ejem...bueno en fin...el caso es que me gusta Haruko, pero no MUCHO por eso hasta el cap. 10 no hablé de ella en profundidad.  
  
Como ven pasa algo extraño con Yohei, bueno el punto es: POBRECITO DE MI SAKURAGUI!!!!!!!!!! U_U me parece que Yohei tiene más oportunidades que él :P.  
  
Bueno para el próximo capítulo revelaré qué pasará con Yohei después de esa pregunta. También veremos qué pasará con Ayako, Ryota y Yaten (que triángulo amoroso, no?).  
  
Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo. BYE  
  
Buffy: buffy_chan2002@hotmail.com 


	11. El regreso de Kodashi

Capítulo 11  
  
- EH???- qué dices Yohei??- pregunta MUY nerviosa Haruko.  
  
JAJAJA, era una broma, no te pongas así- dice él tranquilizándola.  
  
AH!!! Jajaja- ríe tontamente.  
  
(Yohei pensando) - que idiota soy casi se da cuenta, cómo puedo ser tan impulsivo.  
  
(Haruko pensando) - que tonta soy, yo que me lo creí, casi le digo que sí, esperen digo que si, Dios, qué me está sucediendo??-  
  
A todo esto los dos seguían riendo tontamente. Pero ella se pone seria.  
  
Qué sucede Haruko- dice él.  
  
Nada, nada. JAJAJA-  
  
JAJAJAJA  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de Shojoku...  
  
Yaten, ganarle?, vamos amigo no puedes caer tan bajo con ese tipo de frases. N/A: si no saben de qué hablo lean el capítulo 9 u_u - tú no eres así- le explicaba Ayako.  
  
Lindura mira, yo no sé que hacer para sacarte de mi mente, qué demonios me hiciste- dice él con melancolía en su voz mientras miraba a un costado.  
  
Yaten yo... no sé qué decir  
  
Entonces no digas nada., que se valla Ayako- era Ryota y sí que estaba molesto.  
  
Ryota, basta no es el momento ni el lugar indicado- le responde ella con algo de enfado en su voz.  
  
Ahsss!!, como quieras.- dijo resignado.  
  
Mejor nos vamos- miró hacia atrás- Kyota, vamos.  
  
EH??, está bien ya me las pagarás "mono pelirrojo"  
  
AH!!!! Así que huyes, JAJAJAJ, que talentoso soy- N/A ¿tengo que especificar quién dijo esto?  
  
Te odiooooooo- fue lo único que dijo Kyota antes de salir del lugar, Yaten salió con él sin articular palabra alguna. El resto del equipo, y como dije antes, demás personas presentes (entre ellas las amigas de Haruko: Fuji- la de cabello corto- y Matsui- la de dos coletas () estaban atónitos, hasta que...  
  
Ayako?- era Gori (  
  
Sí?, lo siento capitán Akagi, creo que todo este incidente fue mi culpa y la verdad lo siento.- dice apenada.  
  
No, no hay problema, no es tu culpa, además es mejor tenerte aquí que suspendida por culpa de una loca que... - y se calló repentinamente  
  
Qué? Capitán, está bien?  
  
Bueno- era Kogure- es que la verdad...  
  
Cállate Kogure- dice el Gorila.  
  
UUUU, qué pasa Gori???- dice Hanamichi entrando a la escena, codeando a Akagi- qué?, acaso esa loca histérica se enamoró de ti?- sin quererlo Sakuragui había dado en el clavo.  
  
Bueno, este, yo....- sip, Akagi, o sea el capitán gorila, o sea el hermano monstruo de Haruko estaba nervioso.  
  
Ca....capi...Dios no me diga que Kodashi y usted...están- decía Ayako  
  
NOOOO!!!!!- gritó el gorila- ella sí quiere, yo no. N/A: para los malpensados (como yo) están hablando de que si él quería SALIR con ella y él le dijo que no, que es ella la que quería SALIR con él. En ese momento se oye (nuevamente) esa voz rechinante, la recuerdan? (cap. 1)  
  
AY!! No- dice Kogure... bueno y también Akagi... bueno y también Ayako... Ok, Ok, lo resumimos todos dijeron:  
  
AY!! No.  
  
Soy yo amor, tu amada, hermosa, inteligente e impaciente Kodashi!!!!  
  
Ryota, mi amor, auxilio- fue lo único que dijo Ayako mientras se refugiaba en "su" Ryota N/A: esta chica sin duda no es tonta, encuentra los momentos.  
  
Ya, ya, pobre de ti Aya-chan- le responde éste- ah! Si, y del capitán.  
  
Amor- Kodashi se acercaba a Akagi dando saltos alborotados por el lugar hasta que....  
  
AYAKO!!!!!!- su voz ya no era "dulce" ¬¬ sino que cambió o si y MUY mal.  
  
Ayako solo dijo un amable y tímido:  
  
Hola.  
  
Tú maldita me quitaste a Yaten y ahora de seguro que estás aquí para quitarme a mi Akagi... pero no te lo permitiré, me oyes?  
  
Sí, es que tu voz es penetrante.- responde Ayako.  
  
Vas a ver ahora.  
  
1 Fin del capítulo 11  
  
HOLA!!! Bueno lo finalicé porque se me acabaron las ideas. La verdad cuando estaba escribiendo esto estaba algo... ¿contenta?... no... ¿loca?... sip, creo que esa es la palabra u_u  
  
Bueno gente nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Buff: buffy_chan2002@hotmail.com 


	12. El amor secreto del Gorila/La desicion d...

Capítulo 12  
  
Kodashi... escucha yo no vengo a quitarte nada, en más nunca te he quitado nada- dice nerviosa Ayako mientras ponía a Ryota delante de ella como "escudo"- si Yaten no te quería... bueno es porque tu estás más que loca.- en ese momento la "dulce" cara de Kodashi cambió radicalmente a una cara de "muere... muere"  
  
Ayako, eso fue para tranquilizarla, amor?- pregunta Ryota con cara de "metiste la pata".  
  
EH? Creo que esto está muy tenso- interfirió Kogure con su típica cara de "tranquilos muchachos por favor"- Akagui di algo... has algo... impide algo...  
  
Algo- y se puso a rebotar el balón.  
  
Akagui?- dice sorprendido Kogure.  
  
Tú me dijiste que diga algo, y lo hice, luego me dijiste que haga algo y estoy rebotando el balón- Akagui al ver la cara de todos de "estás haciendo el ridículo" se puso serio.- bueno, bueno... Kodashi.  
  
Sí mi hermoso gorilita?- dice ésta con otra vez su cara de... ******, perdón... "pelmaza enamorada" mirando a Akagui.  
  
¿Gorilita?- se escuchó murmurar por todo el lugar.  
  
Es hora de que te vallas.- dice este en tono tajante.  
  
Pero mi amado gorilita.- ante este comentario se imaginarán las caras de Hanamichi, Rukawa y demás personas... ¿verdad?  
  
Pero nada, ya vete que no me gusta que estés presente mientras entreno.- dijo Akagui de mala manera.  
  
Bueno dejemos a Akagui tranquilo tratando que la loca... eh?... digo Kodashi lo deje en paz y vallamos con Yohei y Haruko...  
  
Bueno ellos dos seguían riendo tontamente (sí aún seguían así) hasta que se quedaron serios mirándose detenidamente y se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que...  
  
No- dijo Yohei sorprendiendo a Haruko.  
  
Qué sucede, qué pasa Yohei.- interroga ella.  
  
Esto no está bien, yo... yo no puedo hacer esto.  
  
Por qué, es que acaso no te gusto?- dice mientras desvía la mirada hacia un costado.  
  
No, no es eso. Créeme Haruko me encantas, pero no puedo hacer esto.  
  
Pero por qué?- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos que derretían a Yohei.  
  
Por... por Hanamichi- dijo finalmente.  
  
Él ya no me gusta- respondió.  
  
Pero él... -  
  
Sí lo sé, él está "interesado" en mi (por supuesto Haruko no quiso utilizar "esa palabra" = enamorado) y tu como eres su amigo... - acotó resignada. En ese momento levanta la vista y se encuentra con el rostro de Yohei que la miraba suplicante, entonces...  
  
Bésame- dice de repente Haruko  
  
Haruko... – esto Yohei lo dijo como un susurro para después unirse en un beso eterno, que fue cada vez más apasionado e intenso. Cuando iban a "llegar a segunda base" fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono, Haruko se separa inmediatamente de Yohei y va a contestar.  
  
¿Diga?-  
  
Haruko?, soy yo, Fuji, no sabes lo que pasó.- dice su amiga preocupada, agitada y muy rápido.  
  
Qué sucede Fuji- dice ella alarmada y así le cuenta lo ocurrido en el gimnasio.  
  
Y Ayako está bien?- pregunta preocupada Haruko, Yohei se acerca a ella también preocupado.  
  
Qué pasa Haruko, es algo malo?- dice él.  
  
No, es que Yaten se apareció en el gimnasio... y también Kodashi- dijo resignada.  
  
La loca???- dijo Yohei... ¿asustado?... SÍ.  
  
Haruko, con quién estas??- pregunta MUY interesada Fuji.  
  
EH??... este... bueno con Yohei- dijo apenada Haruko.  
  
AH!, creí que era alguien- contestó Fuji.  
  
Disculpa, Yohei no es "alguien?"- dijo Haruko.  
  
No, no es que no me agrade Yohei, pero creí que estabas con un chico- explica Fuji.  
  
Acaso Yohei no es un chico?- ante esta charla Yohei estaba "pegado" al teléfono con carta de: "qué le pasa a esta"  
  
Pero creí que era alguien con quien pudieras hacer algo.- dice Fuji con voz de "metí la pata, trágame tierra"  
  
Ok, Ok, te entiendo, ya... - finaliza Haruko.- nos vemos, adiós.  
  
Adiós- responde Fuji.  
  
Ambas colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos  
  
Sucedió algo Haruko?- pregunta Yohei con su típica seriedad.  
  
No, sólo que el idiota de Yaten se apareció con Kyota, el jugador de Kainan y bueno comenzaron a decir cosas... Yaten volvió con eso de "te amo Ayako"- dijo imitando su voz en tono burlón- entonces... – y así Haruko le pasa TOOODO lo sucedido a Yohei.  
  
Mientras en la preparatoria Shojoku...  
  
Por Dios ya se fue... SÍ!!!!!!- dice Ayako que aún seguía abrazada a Ryota (insisto esta chica no es tonta).  
  
Gori... estás bien?- preguntaba Sakuragui mientras codeaba al gorila... digo Akagui.  
  
Sí ya te dije que sí!- responde este de un golpe en la cabeza de nuestro "querido" y "creído" amigo.  
  
Bueno será mejor que ya nos vallamos a casa- dice con su típica simpatía Kogure.  
  
Sí!.- Responden todos, bueno lo de todos es relativo ya que Rukawa nunca dice nada, sólo se va... bueno y Ayako y Ryota estaban "ocupados" en otra cosa ¬¬ digamos que sus bocas estaban ocupadas.  
  
Y así todos vuelven a sus respectivas casas... sólo que Hanamichi no se dirige exactamente a la suya...  
  
Gori, espera-  
  
Eh?, qué quieres Sakuragui- pregunta  
  
Bueno, solo quería hablarte- dice mirando hacia otro lado mientras pensaba "sí, si voy con él podré ver a mi amada Haruko"  
  
Está bien, pero de qué?- dice el gorila u_u  
  
De... bueno de.... el partido contra Kainan, e que créeme estoy algo... molesto por esa derrota- finaliza Sakuragui.  
  
Lo sé, todos lo estamos, pero.... – y así hablan y hablan hasta llegar a la casa de Akagui.  
  
Pero adentro de la casa de Akagui digamos que unos tórtolos se olvidaron de la hora y seguían juntos, entonces...  
  
Yohei oíste eso?- dice ella agitada.  
  
No, no lo hice, ven aca- y siguió besándola.  
  
No, insisto- dice ella separándose- es la voz de mi hermano y...  
  
El gorila???- dijo asustado Yohei-  
  
Y.... esa voz es de....-  
  
Sakuragui- finaliza MUY serio Yohei.  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió muy lentamente y....  
  
Fin del capítulo 12  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Me costó muchísimo terminarlo, sí, es que con eso de los exámenes finales. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en fin hasta la próxima...  
  
Buff 


	13. La reaccion de Hanamichi/¿Ryota no quier...

Capítulo 13  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente....... sólo era Akagui. Yohei y Haruko separaron abruptamente. El Gorila se despidió de Sakuragui con un gesto y luego volteó haber a su pequeña hermano... y a su acompañante. Los miró extrañado ya que ambos estaban muy agitados y visiblemente nerviosos.  
  
¿Les sucede algo?- interrogó con voz muy grave, esto hizo estremecer a Yohei.  
  
No... no hermano- respondió Haruko ocultando su rostro.  
  
Bien, entonces yo iré a mi cuarto, tengo un examen muy importante mañana.- dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.  
  
Yohei, creo que ya debes irte- dijo Haruko en voz baja.  
  
Sí, creo que será lo mejor- respondió éste mientras se dirigía a la puerta- pero te aclaro que te extrañaré como un loco amor- agregó. Haruko se quedó estática por unos momentos, hasta que esas palabras tuvieron más sentido.  
  
Y yo igual.- le respondió. Fue el turno de Yohei para asombrarse. Ambos se despidieron sin más palabras.  
  
La noche transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente... sin embargo Haruko se sentía mal, como si hubiera traicionado a alguien...  
  
Hanamichi- dejó escapar de su boca en medio de la penumbra de su habitación. Se sentía mal, necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiera entenderla, pero con quién. Fuji no lo entendería y... bueno Matsui desde que está saliendo con ese chico está algo despistada y la verdad Haruko no quería arruinarle esa felicidad con sus problemas. Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, éste marcaba ya más de las 3:30, se dio cuenta que era ya muy tarde, pero necesitaba desahogarse, entonces recordó a una persona en la que podía confiar plenamente y que de seguro la entendería.  
  
Hola- se escuchó una voz algo dormida del otro lado del teléfono.  
  
Hola Ayako, soy yo... Haruko- dijo con voz quebradiza.  
  
¿Haruko, estás bien?, Qué pasa, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo sobresaltada- son las 3:45,¿ te sucede algo?- volvió a interrogarla. Haruko no respondía, esto asustó a Ayako quién volvió a preguntarle si ella estaba bien, y si le había pasado algo a sus padres o a su hermano. En ese momento Haruko estalló en llanto, pero fue serenándose poco a poco, y a sí le contó todo. Le contó como se sentía, lo que había ocurrido con Yohei y.... lo que pensaba sobre Hanamichi. Ayako oyó atentamente cada cosa que Haruko le decía. El silencio de Ayako era un buen acompañante para le sufrimiento de Haruko. Cuando ella terminó de contarle su pena a Ayako ésta comenzó a hablar.  
  
Mira lo primero es que te calmes Haruko. Y escucha bien esto. Por lo que me dices quieres mucho a Yohei y él a ti, entonces no veo por qué no pueden darse una oportunidad  
  
Pero Ayako... - interrumpió abruptamente Haruko.  
  
No, déjame continuar- acotó Ayako- mira hablen con Hanamichi. Si tu dejas a Yohei solo conseguirás lastimarlo a él y a ti. Sé que será difícil para Hanamichi, pero no vale la pena castigarte Haruko.  
  
Es que la verdad Ayako, yo no sé lo que siento. La verdad me gusta Yohei, pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a Sakuragui.- dijo Haruko volviendo a llorar.  
  
Tranquila linda- le dijo ésta calmándola- escucha, primero y principal no debes sentirte culpable porque no lo eres. Yo creo que debes de hablarlo con Yohei... y en todo caso con el mismo Hanamichi.  
  
Está bien... siento haberte despertado- finalizó Haruko antes de cortar la llamada.  
  
¿Haruko?- preguntaba Ayako confundida, luego colgó e intentó conciliar el sueño otra vez.  
  
Al otro día en uno de los patios traseros de la preparatoria Shojoku...  
  
Te entiendo- dijo un chico alto, muy apuesto, estaba vestido con el uniforme escolar, era Yohei.  
  
Me alegro- acotó una chica de estatura media, muy atractiva también, su nombre era Haruko.  
  
La verdad no puedo evitar que esto me lastime o me afecte de algún modo Haruko.  
  
Lo sé, a mí también me sucede Yohei, es difícil.  
  
Bueno mejor dejar todo esto en el pasado, será mejor para ambos... para él- finalizó Yohei antes de acercarse a la chica y abrazarla, ésta le devolvió el abrazo. De pronto sienten que alguien los estaba observando... era Hanamichi... N/A: obviamente... ¿Quién más?...¿acaso Rukawa o Matsui?.. Claro que no... a propósito Matsui es la amiga de Haruko, no es que lo confundí con Mitsui. (  
  
¿Yohei?- se escuchó una voz gruesa y sin fuerza, Hanamichi estaba anonadado, no sabía que hacer, si correr, quedarse, gritar, golpear a Yohei o... Aceptar la triste realidad, que Haruko no lo quería a él.  
  
Hanamichi escucha, por favor... - dijo Yohei soltando a Haruko y tratando de llegar a Hanamichi.  
  
No... - dice Hanamichi con una mirada que daba miedo, éste tomó a Yohei por la camisa y.... nada pasó, sólo se estuvieron mirando. Yohei esperaba un golpe por parte de Hanamichi, después de todo él le había "robado" a su chica. A todo esto Haruko estaba paralizada, era su culpa, pensaba una y otra vez. Cuando Yohei cerró sus ojos preparándose para un fuerte impacto...  
  
Me decepcionaste amigo, sí que lo hiciste- dijo Hanamichi sorprendiendo a Yohei, para luego soltarlo e irse. Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Yohei, esas palabras lo lastimaron más que cualquier golpe.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una linda y joven pareja recostada en el césped...  
  
¿Ryota?- dice una hermosa chica, con el cabello ondulado, largo y oscuro. Sus ojos color almendra tenían un brillo especial, sus labios rojos y carnosos tenían la atención del muchacho, ésta era Ayako, la asistente del equipo de Shojoku.  
  
Dime linda- responde Ryota, un chico MUY apuesto, su piel era algo oscura, tenia unos ojos azules como la noche, tenía un arete y ropa de entrenamiento.  
  
Pensaba que bueno... yo ya conozco a tus padres, ¿no crees que ya es hora de presentarte a los míos?- dice ella con un tono algo avergonzante en su voz. Hubo un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo silencio por parte de él.  
  
Fin del capitulo 13.  
  
N/A: AL FIN LO ACABÉ!!!!!, Me costó bastante, no sé por qué :P. Bueno me dio lastima Hana, pero en fin... chicas no se preocupen no lo haré sufrir( bueno, no mucho jijijiji).  
  
Bueno en el próximo Cap. Habrá problemas entre Aya-chan y Rio-kun..... y entre Yohei, Hanamichi y Haruko y tal vez algo de Gori y Kodashi (que mala soy).  
  
Bueno nos vemos!!  
  
Buff: buffy_chan2002@yahoo.com.ar 


	14. Pobre Hanamichi...

Capitulo 14  
  
ATENCION!!!!!!  
  
Antes que nada quería disculparme por UN GRAN ERROR, a partir del cap. 4 comencé a escribir "ShoJoku" y es "ShoHoku", perdón. La verdad no sé como no me di cuenta, pero en fin... No creo que valla a arreglarlo en TODOS los capítulos, así que a partir de ahora éste error no se volverá a repetir.  
  
Y otra cosa......  
  
-.....- Dialogo  
  
^........^ Pensamiento  
  
Y ahora sí...........  
  
********************************  
  
Bueno Aya-chan... mira- empieza a tartamudear Ryota. Ella lo mira seriamente y luego pone cara de "nena buena".  
  
Vamos, yo creo que ya es hora- vuelve a decir ella.  
  
Es que... mira... ¿no te parece que es muy pronto?..... y además..... ¿tus padres?- dice nervioso- ¿tus padres?.... tus padres, padres, padres-  
  
Nooooo, los padres de Mitsui- dice ella sarcásticamente.  
  
Bueno es que no sé... es que- vuelve a decir él- yo me pongo muy nervioso... y... Ayyy no!!- Ante ésta actitud Ayako se pone de pie muy enfadada... le lanza una mirada asesina al muchacho y luego se va.  
  
No, espera Ayako.. no, espera- y sale tras ella.  
  
Ayako comenzó a caminar más rápido al ver a Ryota tras ella. ^De verdad se pasó esta vez^- pensaba. ¿Qué había de malo con sus padres?. Sería que tal vez, sólo tal vez Ryota no quería nada serio y sólo estuvo con ella para pasar el rato?. Era algo tonto como para ponerse así, pero a ella realmente le había dolido. Al fin logró perder a Ryota, se había metido en uno de los salones de tercero, éste estaba vacío, por lo menos podría estar tranquila.  
  
Ryota la seguía buscando, recorría a gran velocidad los corredores de la preparatoria, se estaba desesperando, porque sabía que Ayako tomaba las cosas muy a pecho y que tal vez estaba pensando cosas que no eran. De un momento a otro se choca contra alguien muy alto... cuando va a levantar la cabeza para insultar al estúpido (cuando en realidad la culpa fue suya)...  
  
Oye fíjate...- dice Ryota molesto.  
  
Lo siento- dice esta persona en tono muy bajo...  
  
¿Hanamichi?- en efecto era Hanamichi- ¿qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estas así?. ¿qué pasa amigo?- dijo Ryota notablemente preocupado.  
  
Es que....- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo- es que....  
  
¿Qué Hanamichi, qué pasó?- Ryota se estaba preocupando más, Hanamichi no era de ponerse así por cualquier cosa.  
  
Es que...... Haruko no me ama... nunca lo hizo- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sakuragui... ESTABA LLORANDO, Ryota se compadeció del muchacho y le propuso ir a un lugar más tranquilo a hablar, así se fueron a uno de los jardines traseros del lugar.  
  
^Luego buscaré Aya-chan- pensaba Ryota mientras caminaba y consolaba a su amigo.- espero que ella esté bien^.  
  
Ya más tranquilo Hanamichi empezó a contarle lo sucedido a Ryota...  
  
Ya veo- es lo único que salió del "muy pensativo" Miyagui  
  
Yo... Ryota, no sé que hacer, me siento muy perdido, confundido.- finalizó "Hana-kun"  
  
Amigo- dijo mientras palmeaba la espalda de Hanamichi- yo creo que deberías calmarte, serenarte y bueno......-  
  
Y bueno ¿qué?- preguntó intrigado el muchacho pelirrojo.  
  
Bueno..... ay! Hanamichi no soy muy bueno para los consejos amorosos- decía con una mano detrás de su cabeza y una pequeña gota. Luego se puso mas serio y prosiguió- mira porque mejor no hablas con Haruko...  
  
¡NO!- dijo Hanamichi, su cara mostraba un GRAN enfado, se veía muy lastimado.- no quiero hablar con ella y no quiero ni cruzármelo a él, ellos ya no son nada para mí, ¿entiendes?- finalizó con un tono muy grave en su voz.  
  
Yo... lo siento, no quise molestarte.- acotó Ryota cabizbajo.  
  
No importa, no es tu culpa- dijo ya mas calmado- pero dime, ¿tu estabas buscando a alguien, qué acaso pasó algo con Ayako?-  
  
Eh... bueno, sí, pero no es nada- dijo el jugador Nº 7 de Shohoku.  
  
Bueno, espero que se solucione- decía mientras miraba hacia el horizonte (o hasta donde termina la escuela limitada por una gran pared que es lo mismo =P)  
  
Sí, eso espero- dijo mirando hacia la misma dirección.  
  
Bueno- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- ya empezará la practica, iré a cambiarme.-  
  
Sí, voy contigo- y juntos se fueron a preparar para un laaaaaarrrrrgo de día de practica.  
  
Ya en el gimnasio comenzaron con la práctica, todo iba muy normal, bueno casi, ya que Hanamichi se veía muy desanimado y Haruko ni se había aparecido por el lugar.  
  
Por otro lado Ayako trataba de esquivar la mirada de Ryota, digo "trataba" por que el muchacho se le ponía enfrente todo el tiempo, y cuando digo "todo el tiempo" me refiero a todo el tiempo... esto a al capitán Akagui no le agradaba mucho ya que Ryota estaba descuidando su defensa....... y su ataque y todas sus técnicas, pero no le dijo nada.  
  
Ya al finalizar éste largo día los jugadores se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivas casas o a donde sea.  
  
Pero no TODOS ya que tres personas aún permanecían ahí, estas eran Ryota, Ayako y.......... Mitsui. Ayako se había ido a cambiar y Ryota, tanto como Mitsui aún permanecían en el gimnasio, pero ya estaban cambiados (oigan Ayako es mujer tarda mas y además...... la chica tuvo que guardar todo el material de entrenamiento).  
  
Oye amigo- lo llamó Mitsui.  
  
Dime Mitsui- respondió Ryota.  
  
¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Hanamichi?, lo noté muy desanimado hoy... y él no es así- dijo Mitsuito ^^  
  
Lo sé- acota Ryota, éste dudaba entre no decirle lo sucedido a Mitsui o.. decircelo y así poder hablar con alguien al respecto.  
  
¿Es acaso por lo de Haruko y Yohei?- dice Mitsui muy serio. Ryota se sobresalto y con una cara de tonto impresionante dice:  
  
¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? ¿¿¿¿¿YA LO SABES?????, PERO CÓMO!!!!!!-  
  
Bueno fácil- responde Mitsui con cara de "yo no fui"- él me lo contó!-  
  
Ay y yo que creí que solo me lo había dicho a mí!!- dice Ryota con una mano detrás de su cabeza y una gota!.  
  
Pues... a mi también...y a Kogure y a Ayako y a....-  
  
ESPERA!!!! ¿Cómo es eso?- interrogó Ryota con gran asombro.  
  
Mira yo estaba con Kogure en los vestidores cuando ustedes entraron, tu te cambiaste y saliste, pero nosotros tres nos quedamos, lo vimos muy desanimado y bueno una cosa llegó a la otra y nos contó- dice Mitsui con un aire de sabio ¬¬.  
  
Ahhhhhh- fue lo único que dijo Miyagui.  
  
Y a mi me lo contó mientras ustedes jugaban y el capitán Akagui lo regañó y lo mandó a entrenar conmigo- se escuchó.  
  
¡Ayako!- exclamó Ryota mientras su cara se iluminaba.  
  
En fin... pobre de Hanamichi, bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos.- decía Mitsui mientras salía del lugar.  
  
Adiós- exclamaron a la vez Aya-chan y Ryo-kun.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio, ellos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.  
  
¿Y bien?- preguntó Ryota con timidez en su voz.  
  
¡Y bien qué'- respondió ella indiferente.  
  
Perdóname Ayako, en serio, perdón amor- dijo él mirando hacia un lado apenado.  
  
¡Hump!- refunfuñó ella- no!- dijo muy firmemente, él se sobresaltó y la miró anonadado-..... perdóname tu a mi, mi vida- prosiguió ella, él sólo se limitó a sonreír.  
  
Fin del capitulo 14.  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
¿Todavía siguen mi fanfic?, wwuuuaaa, felicitaciones a ustedes. Saben me di cuenta que esto no es lo mío, así que espero finalizarlo pronto. Además quiero hacer un fanfic de Magic Knight Rayearth y de Serial Experiments Lain... espero hacerlos bien! =P  
  
Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, yo creo que esté fanfic concluirá en dos o tres capítulos mas...  
  
C' ya  
  
Buff: buffy_chan2002@hotmail.com 


End file.
